Freddy's Girl
by RemusXSiriusLover
Summary: Freddy faces his own nightmare when Nancy, the love of his life, drops a baby off in his care. How will Freddy cope with being a new parent? Why not just kill the thing? Contains an unexpected friendship.
1. A Baby?

Freddy's Girl Chapter 1

*I do not own this, just made this for fun!* -_-

* * *

Freddy had to laugh to himself. He had finally found her. Months of searching for her home had paid off. He found it, and he found her.

Freddy had to admit, he tortured a lot or females, but she was different. He felt a connection with her, which had never, ever happened before. He loved someone for the first time. Then he made the mistake of raping her. If she even had those kind of feelings for her before, they were gone now. His Nancy.

When he had become weak she ran, and he couldn't find her, until now. Freddy was still weak, and had trouble dream walking correctly. That's why it took so long to get to her. He had searched everywhere-her old house, her parent's house, friend's houses, but never found her. He almost jumped for joy now.

He crept along the hedges of this new house of hers. Luckily he went at night, so no neighbors would freak out causing him to leave. Looking in, he was surprised with what he saw. There was another man. Freddy watched as they kissed and Nancy left the room. Moments later, she returned, and she had a baby in her arms. How dare she.

Freddy was so angry. She got knocked up, huh? She didn't like it when he did it, so what's up with this guy? What made him so special? Freddy gave her everything, but it wasn't enough to keep her from this.

He sighed. He knew the answer to that one. Being a disgusting freak and killer, he never had a chance with her. Freddy watched as she carried the baby through the living room. When she turned, Freddy saw that the baby had several ugly birthmarks on its face.

Freddy was surprised. Wouldn't a beautiful girl like Nancy have a nice looking baby? Freddy decided to get a better look. Moving closer to the window, he watched as Nancy put the baby down on the floor, where a blanket was setup. She brought over a pink blanket and lay it over the baby. 'So it's a girl.' Freddy said to himself. Freddy watched as Nancy left the room back to her husband. He decided to have a look around for himself. Lifting up the window, which they stupidly left open, Freddy climbed in. 'This is why you lock windows, because I come in that way!' Freddy laughed to himself.

Freddy looked at the sleeping baby on the floor. Killing it would be perfect revenge. A baby is one of a woman's soft spots. But yet, something stopped him from digging his claws into the baby's flesh. Before he could so anything else, he heard Nancy talking.

"Well, yeah, I mean she did tell me that at work today. But you know her, can't t trust a thing she-" She stopped mid sentence when she entered the living room and say him standing there, over her baby.

"How the fuck did you find me?"

Freddy stood up and grinned. "You must be so proud of this new life you've gotten yourself."

She stood for a minute looking into his cold eyes. "Get out of my house."

"I will be back, my love." He chuckled and made his way for the window. "I'll be back."

* * *

That night, Freddy lay in his bed, thinking. People don't usually think of murderers having their own homes and sleeping, or doing any normal things, but they do. He had a cabin far out in the woods where not many people found. If they did find it, he would kill them-problem solved. He had a working bathroom, a kitchen with a kitchen, and even a television. Everything a guy needs.

He thought of everything today, everything that he had witnessed. He decided not to go back the next day, no, he would make her worry about it. Now he needed his rest so he could go back to doing what he did best. Soon.

* * *

Nancy was petrified. How had he found her? She spent so much time protecting herself and making sure he never found her. But he did. Nancy had set up a new life, and now he would surely ruin it. She decided not to let that happen.

Getting out of bed, she got the baby out of her crib and packed up a diaper bag. She had a plan. After getting in the car, she drove for almost an hour, to his home. She never wanted to come back here, but the plan she made was so perfect.  
The drive through the woods was a challenge for her old car, and she was partly relieved when she caught sight of the dreaded cabin. Climbing out, she grabbed the baby and stuff and placed it on the ground beside the car.

"Freddy! Come out!"

She saw him open the door slowly. "So you decided to come back for more, did you?"

Nancy laughed. "You wish."

* * *

Freddy watched as she got in the car and drove off. Then he saw the baby car seat on the ground. Creeping over, he saw the baby sleeping peacefully. So she ditched the baby on him, huh? There was no way he was going to do this. It was her mistake bringing it here.

He walked closer to the baby and kicked it over. Landing on the ground, the seat turned upside down, and the baby inside started screaming. Freddy would not have any noise, no way. What made him deserve this? He brought his hand close to her face, ready to slash. But something stopped him.

Freddy stopped and looked at the blanket, which held a letter tucked inside. He opened it up and read,

_Dear Freddy,_

_I'm sick of this, which why I am dropping her off. She's yours now. She was yours anyway._

_Her name is Clara, and your her father. Don't believe me? Remember that night? Yeah, that's when it happened. So screw you._

_She's your problem now, and don't expect me to take her back or any child support. Goodbye._

_ Signed, Nancy._


	2. Meeting Dad

Freddy's Girl Chapter 2

* * *

Freddy couldn't believe it. A baby? His? No way, he wouldn't do this. What would he do with a baby anyway? He just wasn't the father type. He was so frustrated and angry. In his outrage, he kicked the carrier over, and it fell upside down. The baby inside cried louder from being thrown around.

Freddy turned around to go back in the house. He would deal with thing 'thing' later. Before he got inside though, something stopped him. He turned around to face the crying baby. Clara. As much as he despised Nancy right now, he loved her for the name choice.

Freddy bent down and looked at the baby again. She looked up at him with blue eyes, just like his. And her face, it was, unfortunately, just like his too. Freddy knew what he had to do. The baby had to go.

He raised his right hand over the baby's small head, ready to kill. Yet Freddy couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. For once in his life, he couldn't seem to hurt the child. She was his after all.

He picked the baby up and cradled her in his arms. He couldn't kill her, but he couldn't keep her either. What did he know of parenting? He tapped his fingers, thinking. An idea popped in his mind- the orphanage. He could drop her off there. No one would know who she was or anything about her horrid past. Maybe, just maybe, she could live a normal life.

That night, Freddy arrived at the place he'd spent many times at, picking out the children he would hunt. This time, he wasn't there for them. He put the baby and the diaper bag on the front steps and pushed the doorbell. Then, he took off.

* * *

~~~~~10 Years Later~~~~~

* * *

Freddy had forgotten about Clara. He remembered her, but didn't think of her at all. He finally had enough strength to do what he did best, what he loved.

* * *

~Clara's POV~

"Clara, come on! You're going to make us late for lunch!"

Clara grabbed her lunch bag and ran down the stairs with her friend. She lived in the Rainy St. Adoption Center and had no remembrance of her past. She didn't know of her mother, Nancy, or her father, Freddy. All the life she knew was the hope of being adopted. Except no one ever chose her, and this was because, of course, of her face.

Clara sat down with her best friend, Liza. Liza didn't care about her face, and had been her friend since they first met. Liza didn't know her parents at all either, so Clara felt like they had a connection. She enjoyed her lunch, and had no clue what would lie ahead in the near future for her.

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy got into bed, exhausted from the busy day he had. Soon he fell asleep, and had a horrible dream.

In his dream, Clara was staring at him, singing his song. She was young, and Freddy saw her horrid face, like his. Enough tongive anyone nightmares.

Freddy woke up panting. Ironic, he taunted people in his nightmares, yet just had a nightmare. Weird. He then knew what he had to do. He had to see her again.

* * *

~Clara's POV~

Clara got into bed, and fell fast asleep. She was tired from the fun day she had with Liza on the playground.

Clara was in a strange place. There were pipes everywhere, and it was foggy. She coughed and looked around. Where was she? Clara crept along, and accidentally placed her hand on a pipe.

It burned her skin, and she yelled out in pain. Cradling her hurt hand, Clara kept walking.

* * *

~Freddy's POV ~

Freddy looked around for her. She was here, just where? Then he heard a girl scream, and smiled. There she was.

* * *

~Clara's POV~

Clara kept walking along, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the shadow of a man. She backed up a foot, but stopped again when he spoke to her.

"Hello, Clara."

She gasped, terrified. "Who- who are you? What do you want?"

He smiled at her. "Do you know who I am?"

Clara shook her head. What was this?

The man's chilling voice spoke to her again. "I am your father, Clara. Don't you want to see me?" He laughed, it was fun scaring her.

"No, no! Stop it! Get away from me!" She curled up on the cement floor and tried to calm herself down. 'It's just a dream Clara. You will wake up, wake up Clara.'

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

He knew he should stop scaring her. She was his daughter of course, and he needed to get her to like him. He spoke back at her once again. "Yes, it is just a dream." She was right, this was just a dream, so he needed to approach her a different way. In real life.

* * *

~Clara's POV~

Clara woke up in her bed, and looked around. She knew it was just a dream. A horrible, horrible nightmare. Then she looked at her hand. It was stinging, and the burn mark was there.

* * *

+_+ Love what I'm doing here! Hahahaha.


	3. What Now?

Freddy's Girl Chapter 3

* * *

~Clara's POV~

She couldn't believe it. How could a burn she got in dream be real? Clara continued to stare at her hand until she heard some of the other girls get ready for the day. Deciding it would be best to hide her burn, she slipped a glove on. How would she explain it to anyone who saw it? She didn't even know how she got it herself.

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

He had to connect with her a different way. But how? It wasn't like he could just waltz right in there and talk to her.

Freddy thought for a long time, thinking of things but giving them up because they didn't make sense. Then he finally decided what he would do-he'd adopt her back.\

He felt out if place arriving at the old, worn out brick building. As much as it killed him to do so, he left his glove at home. He knew if they saw the dreaded blood-stained claws, he wouldn't be able to adopt.

He laughed at how human he was acting, just like a normal person with a normal life. Of course, if they denied him, he would just steal her anyway.

It was very awkward fo him to be walking into a had to stop walking when a group of girls ran by him. Freddy smirked, feeling as if he were in heaven. A building full of little girls he could torture? Perfect.

He pulled himself back together, he had a mission.

* * *

~Clara's POV~

Clara was walking with Liza, ready to start her math class for the day. They were talking about this and that when she noticed the man.

It was the same man as in her dream. What was this? Who was he?

Liza noticed her staring at the man and said, " I wonder who's getting adopted today. I sure hope it isn't me, he looks creepy. What is up with his face?" She stopped and added,"It sorta looks like yours."

Clara was taken by surprise by the comment. Looking at the man again, she noticed he did kind of look like her. He had blue eyes like her own, except his were a tint darker. No, it couldn't be. She was just letting her imagination get the best of her. They turned into the math classroom, and Clara put it behind her. Maybe he wasn't even adopting. Maybe he was the new janitor or something.

They were doing basic review multiplication problems when the class phone rang. The teacher jumped up to answer it.

"Uh, huh. Well, is he, oh, he is? Does he have a right to-he does? Send her down? Alright..." The teacher hung up the phone and turned to Clara.

" They need you down in the adoption section. Seems like you may be adopted!". She tried to sound excited, but Clara could tell she was nervous.

Everyone clapped, for they all knew Clara had never been given a chance before. Even with the other children cheering her on, she was terrified.

Walking the hallway, Clara felt sick to her stomach. What if it was that man? The one from her dream? She curled her burnt hand again. Turning into the office, she almost fainted. It was him.

He smirked at her, which made her feel worse.

The woman gestured her to sit down. "Clara, this man wished to adopt you. Before you go with him though, we must tell you something. He is your father."

She shook her head. No, it wasn't true, he was lying. The woman spoke softly again."We had your stuff already packed. I am so glad you are getting adopted Clara."

She then turned to the man again. "May you please step out so I can speak with her?"

He looked aggravated, but did as she asked. After the door licked shut, she rapidly spoke to Clara.

"I know you must be scared, but he has proof. He is your father. This means he knows where your mother is, and he knows your past. Don't let this opportunity to slip away, Clara. This is important."

Clara nodded. She could find out about her mother this way, and maybe she could somehow go live with her instead. The woman helped her up and placed a card in her hand.

"If anything goes wrong, call me. I don't care what time. If he even touched you a wrong way I want to know."

Clara nodded again and cautiously stepped out of the office. Her so called father took her hand and said," Let's go."

She looked up at him, studying him. Although she didn't want to think about it, he definitely was her father.

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

Now what? He got the girl, but what else would he need to do? He had no idea how to raise a kid. On his way out, he grabbed a cheesy parenting magazine off of the coffee table. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

+_+ Hope you liked, I wrote this while I had a very bad migraine, which I have had for six days now. It is killing me, seriously. Anyway, sorry it is so short. It took me three hours to write because of my head so i guess I felt as if I wrote more. :/


	4. Uncomfortable Situations

Freddy's Girl Chapter 4

* * *

~Clara's POV~

Clara felt uncomfortable riding in the car, no more than a few inches away from him. She was terrified. She worried about what her new life would be like. Would she live in fear until she was 18 and could escape?

She glanced out the window, catching glimpses of the buildings she was passing by. Then they turned down a path in the woods. Her heart sank. Where was he taking her?

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

'Who would have ever thought to see me, Freddy Krueger, driving a car?' Freddy thought to himself. He began to worry. What did he know about parenting? He killed kids, not took care of them.

* * *

~Clara's POV~

Clara tried to come up with the nerve to talk to him. Every time she opened her mouth to say something, she turned her head back to the window, scared.

'This is silly' she thought, 'He is my father, I should talk to him.' Then a wonderful thought came into her mind. Maybe he knew about her mother. Maybe she was even alive somewhere.

"W-where are we going?"

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

He was surprised; she actually was brave enough to talk. At least she was like him, she had fight in her.

"We are going to my house, hidden, far out in the woods."

He kept his eyes on the road as she spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked over at her. "What?"

"Well, I was just wondering about," she paused, "about my mother."

Freddy was taken aback by her question. So she wanted to know about her mother, huh?

"Your mother, she is something."

* * *

~Clara's POV~

Clara leaned in; she really wanted to know about her mom.

"Her name is Nancy. Yes, she is alive. About twelve years ago, we knew each other. She was terrified of me, actually. But that's another story for another day. Then she got pregnant with you, and I didn't know. We were never actually married, you were an accident."

Clara felt hurt by that comment. Is that why they didn't want her?

Freddy kept talking. "One day, I came back to her and found you. The next day, she ditched you with me and left, saying she didn't want you anymore."

Clara was angry. "Why didn't she want me? Why?" Her voice cracked, and Freddy noticed how upset she was.

"No-now don't get upset, you said you wanted to know. Want me to stop?"

Clara shook her head no. Even if it hurt, she wanted to know the secrets.

"Well, I couldn't take care of a baby, so I dropped you off in that horrid place. Yesterday, I decided that I had made a mistake. I wanted you back. Even if your mother didn't want you, I did."

Clara felt hatred towards her mother, and surprise Freddy by leaning on his shoulder. "Thank you for loving me."

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy was stunned when she touched him. He hadn't been touched by another human in years. He touched them, but never the other way around. He turned into the driveway and parked the car.

It wasn't actually a driveway, but more like a dirt path leading up to his cabin-like home. He watched as Clara got out and looked at it.

"You know, you're not that scary anymore."

Freddy grinned. "Oh really?!" He snuck behind her and grabbed her, making her scream. She laughed and they chased each other around the front yard, until he gave up and lied on the grass.

Clara came next to him and lied down. "Ha-ha, I am too fast for you aren't I?"

Freddy grinned. "Hey, I'm old!" He got up and carried her bag into the house. She followed close behind him.

"This way to your room. Doesn't have much in it, cause, you know, I didn't know what you would want in it."

She was so happy. "Thank you."

"You don't need to say thank you, you need a room."

"I have never, ever had my own room. At the center, I always shared it with more than five girls at a time! Liz would be so happy for me right now!"

Freddy was confused. "Who is this Liz chick?"

"Only my best friend in the world! I am sure going to miss her."

Freddy grunted. What could he say to that? "Well, I will leave you to this then. Unpack and stuff."

He went into the living room and sighed. What was he thinking? He couldn't do this. He decided to look at the magazine he had grabbed earlier. Reading into it, he found the section about girls Clara's age.

_Girls at this age are probably easiest to handle. Not yet in their teenage years, but there are still some things you need to know:_

_1: These girls need attention. They most likely will always have something on their minds._

_2: Watch out! This is the type of age where girls may get feisty. They may begin to start trouble!_

_3: Menstruation may begin at this age. Be ready to talk to your daughter about their first period and what to expect._

Freddy threw the magazine on the ground. Menstruation? That was a mother's job to explain that! He just couldn't do it. Of course, he didn't know anything about them, just that they stopped him from receiving sex every once in a while. What was he going to do?

* * *

+++Hope you liked! Writing on my new laptop now! BTW I apologize to any boys reading this...ha ha+++


	5. The Truth

Freddy's Girl Chapter 5

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy was brought out of his thoughts by his stomach growling. 'Yes, it is about time I got us something to eat.' Freddy thought. He went into the kitchen to see what they had. Of course, it didn't have anything good or of his interest.

Tapping his hand on the counter, he decided fast food would be easiest. They had had a long day, and he was pretty tired. He decided to let Clara pick where to eat and then put on the TV and fall asleep.

"Clara! Come here!" Deciding that was a little harsh, he added a 'Please' to the end.

Clara appeared in the kitchen and weakly smiled. "Yes?"

"What do you say about some quick fast food to eat for supper? We can drive out and get whatever you want, so what do you say?"

He watched as she sheepishly looked down at her feet.

"What is the matter?"

Clara answered, "Well, I, uh, never actually had fast food before. At the center, we were only allowed to eat what was made inside, never anything else."

Freddy laughed, causing Clara to flinch. "I should've known. They treated you kids like animals there. So many rules and discipline. Well, we will go out to _Burger King_ I guess. Let's go."

* * *

~Clara's POV~

Later that night, Clara lay in her bed, thinking. She then decided to ask her dad something else. She didn't even know his last name, which would also be her own. For a matter of fact, she didn't even know his first.

She crept out of her room and into the living room, but didn't see him. Noticing a light coming from the basement, she started towards it. Did he tell her not to come in here? Clara almost turned back to her room, but her curiosity took the best of her. When she got to the bottom of the steps, her heart stopped.

He had a glove on his right hand, and it had knives, or claws, or whatever they were on it. She was terrified. He was sharpening them, sparks flying in every direction. She gasped, and he turned around.

She stepped back, and he spoke. "Clara? I thought I had told you to never, ever come down here!"

Clara started to cry. She was so scared. Would he kill her? As she watched him stand up, she bounded up the steps. Reaching her bedroom, she slammed the door and barricaded the door with a chair from her desk.

She heard him reach he door and slam his fist on it. "Clara? Come on Clara, open the damn door."

Clara found he voice, "No! Go away!"

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

He then realized that she was terrified of him. This wasn't the kind of relationship he wanted. He did love when kids were scared of his, but never did he want this with his daughter.

"Clara, come out. I'm not going to hurt you."

He heard her again. "Then why do you have that, that thing?"

"Clara, we uh, we need to have a talk. You can stay in your room if you want to, but just hear me out."

* * *

~Clara's POV~

Clara couldn't believe what she was hearing. He killed kids in their sleep? He was burned by parents? She was scared and confused, but yet she wanted to know more. Then he told her that he raped her mother, and she couldn't take any more.

"Why? Why do you do such horrible things?"

"I don't really know. Revenge I guess."

"Then why don't you kill the adults? The kids never did anything to you." She paused and spoke again, "Do you like to rape them? Is that what this is? You don't really love me. You just want me."

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy was stunned. How dare she speak to him that way? Then, he came to his senses. Part of what she said was right. For one, he was killing the wrong people. He could also certainly be considered a perv. He sighed, Clara was right.

"Clara, please believe me, I am not going to hurt you, never."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it is so short! School coming back and stuff... I promise chapter 6 will be longer, k?


	6. Meeting Erin

Freddy's Girl Chapter 6

* * *

~Clara's POV~

Clara sat in her room for hours, too scared to leave, fearing her own dad. Why did he do such a thing? She looked in a mirror in her room and traced over her birthmarks. As much as she didn't like it, she looked like him.

Then she thought about school. She had never gone to a real school before. The one she went to was all girls, and she had known most of them her whole life. What would she do now?

Clara decided to go out. She couldn't fear him forever, and she was also curious about the school thing.

'What month is it anyway?' she thought. 'Oh, yeah. It is October.' That meant she would have to start the school year later than anyone else.

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

He noticed her come out of her room and stand in the hallway.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

Freddy got up and hugged her. "It's alright. You were scared. I understand."

"May I ask you a question?"

He looked down at her and she continued. "When will I be going to school? I have never been to a real school before."

Freddy hadn't thought of that. What would he do for her school, food, laundry, and other things needed to be done with kids?

"Don't worry about that. I will get you to school. Not this week though, okay?"

Clara nodded and rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Off to bed then Clara, you look tired."

* * *

~Clara's POV~

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly, and one day Freddy went out and didn't return for hours. She worried that he had ditched her, and soon found herself sitting by the window, waiting. Where had he gone to anyway?

An hour later, he returned. Clara noticed he had a girl with him. The girl had dark brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was as long and fell just before her breasts.

Freddy spoke, introducing her. "Clara, this is Erin. She is going to help out around the house. She will be taking you to school from now on."

Clara looked up at the woman. "Hello."

The woman spoke again. "Why don't you and I go for a walk?"

Clara nodded, and Erin took her hand, walking out the door.

As they walked, Clara decided to ask Erin a question. "Erin, how come you aren't scared of my dad?"

Erin didn't look at Clara, but she answered her. "Well, I have known him for a while now. I guess you could consider us close friends."

Clara couldn't imagine her father actually had a friend, someone who didn't run and scream in seeing him. "Are you going to live with us now?"

"Yes, I am going to take care of you while your father goes out every day. I think we can be good friends, don't you?"

"Yeah. Will I be going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, so we will take you out tonight to get your supplies. But let's get to know each other, huh? What is your favorite color? Mine's aqua marine. It is also my birthstone."

"Well, my favorite color is dark purple, but that isn't a birthstone. I was born in August, and so I guess my birthstone is peridot. Let me ask a question. What is your favorite animal? Mine is a dolphin."

Erin spoke again. "Well, I have always loved wolves."

Then Clara thought of a more personal question. "How old are you? And my dad?"

"Well, I am 31, but your father is a little bit older. Don't let him know I told you, but he is 37." (I made him younger in this story just because it fits better.)

Clara thought about that. Then she thought of another, off topic question. "Erin, is it alright if I want to meet my mom? It isn't that I am ungrateful that my dad took me I, but I have always wanted to meet her."

Erin sighed, and then turned back to the house. "Your mom is married now, you know. It isn't that she wouldn't want to see you; it is that she doesn't want to be reminded of your father. Try not to blame her for that, okay?"

Clara nodded, and Erin spoke again. "How about we have some pizza tonight?" she smiled," race you to the house!"

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy hoped Erin would be able to help him. He needed help, a woman's help, to raise Clara. He had no experience, and honestly, that magazine had scared him. He watched as they chased each other across the yard and felt good. Maybe Erin would be able to create a mother-like bond with her.

Freddy also found that he no longer loved Nancy. She never loved him anyway, so why did he waste his time chasing after her? There was something about Erin, though. He didn't exactly love her, no, but he felt like she was the closest person he had ever had. He was excited that she would be living with them, staying in the spare bedroom across from Clara's.

Now he had two bedrooms to decorate instead of one.

* * *

~Erin's POV~

Clara was a great kid. She was brave too, with a strong personality. It was no wonder she had barely a problem living with her father.

Freddy was something. The first time you see him, you are scared and want to get away. But she had done what no other person had done; she had listened to his story. She didn't run or hide, and for some odd reason, he didn't kill her. It was like he was happy to have someone that was on his side for once.

Erin was glad she came when she did though. Freddy had no clue how to raise a child, and a girl just made it harder. Freddy needed help, and she was glad she was there to give it. Her being there also gave Clara the feel of a real family, which was something she truly needed.

* * *

A/N: You like? Wrote this whole thing while watching Supernanny, so I think I might have gone over the top with the parenting thing. God some kid some kids on that show make me change my mind of having my own when I get older! :P


	7. A Midnight Mystery

Freddy's Girl Chapter 7

A/N: Expect a mystery/twist in this chapter. Please don't forget to review when you finish!

~Clara's POV~

She still felt uncomfortable around him. She had talked to Erin, and was reassured that he wouldn't hurt her. Clara was his daughter after all. But yet she still felt a tiny bit of fear whenever she saw him.

~Erin's POV~

Erin knew he didn't have feelings for her, but she had them for him. She managed to look beyond his scars and evil past. Even though he was a bit of a child molester, she still had a little crush on him. The way he smiled and how his eyes lit up when he was excited was so cute. She found herself being jealous of Nancy, even though Nancy had had a bad ending with him. Erin was jealous that Freddy liked Nancy over her.

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy found himself starting to enjoy Erin being around. She even started to look beautiful, her crystal blue eyes matching his. His favorite part of the day ended up being when he and Erin sat on the couch watching TV after Clara went to bed.

One night when he sat with her to watch an episode of _Supernanny, _he realized how much of a help she had been. He watched the parents failing on TV and thought, 'That could have been me, failing Clara.'

Freddy wanted to get closer to her. "Uh Erin, I want to thank you for, uh, helping out. You really didn't have to-"

"Of course I did! You don't have any idea how hard it is to raise a child. When you came to my apartment and told me about Clara, I almost laughed thinking you were joking."

When she saw his blank face she added, "Don't take it personally! You're a man. Men don't get it. Children aren't t easy to raise, we women just make it look easy sometimes."

Freddy thought about this, but was interrupted by Erin.

"What made you go back for her, anyway?"

He was surprised by her question. "Well, I guess, I guess I may have been a little lonely. But more that I felt it was the right thing."

~Erin's POV~

How could she tell him that she had feelings for him? That she didn't know. She watched him as they watched TV, and she caught him looking at her three times already. Or was he catching her looking at him?

She decided to get ready for bed. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Remember that I will be taking Clara to her first day of school tomorrow."

She looked over at him and became embarrassed- he was sleeping. Shaking her head, she started towards her own bedroom. As she walked by the kitchen, she made herself a promise. She would never let Freddy know her secret.

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy woke up, and saw the light streaming through the living room blinds. He got up rubbing his back, which hurt from sleeping on the couch. Reaching the kitchen, he saw there was coffee already in the machine, which meant Clara and Erin had already left. As he reached for a mug in the cabinet, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He leaned forward and looked out the window above the kitchen sink. There was something in the ground near the back steps.

Placing the mug on the counter, he opened the door and made his way over to it. When he got there, he noticed large wolf footprints in the dirt. They looked like dog prints, but yet they were larger.

Freddy got up and looked around, but there was nothing there. There weren't even tracks leading into the woods. It was like it left prints and then disappeared into thin-air.

Shaking his head, Freddy made his way back inside. He would ask Erin if she saw anything outside last night while he was sleeping.

~Clara's POV~

Clara came to one conclusion- she didn't like school at all. The kids were rude and took one look at her marks and judged her. They didn't even try to get to know her. She was an outsider. She sat alone and didn't talk to anyone all day. When Erin picked her up, she was thankful.

"How was your first day Clara? Have a lot of homework I bet. When I was in school-"

She was stopped by Clara's sobbing. Tears leaked down her face.

"Oh, Clara. Don't cry, I am sure it will be okay."

"No! It's not okay! Everyone hates me! They take one look at my ugly face and turn away!"

Erin looked over at her. "I know Clara, I know. I went to school too you know. I know how mean kids can be. Let me tell you something, I was bullied in school to. Kids can be evil. There's only one thing you can do- just hold your head up high. Don't let anything they say hurt you. You are being a better person by not bullying them back or saying anything you know."

Clara felt a little better talking to Erin, but still dreaded school the next day. Erin noticed her face, and said, "How about we go out for ice cream later? My treat!"

Clara smiled. Erin always knew how to make her feel better, and she was glad she lived with them.

~Erin's POV~

Later that night, when they were in the kitchen together, Erin told Freddy about Clara's day.

"Why do you think I kill kids? Hahah, they are monsters!"

"That's not funny Freddy. Couldn't you have a little compassion here?"

"Sorry, I don't think I have a gene in my body for that. But anyways, I have to ask you something. This morning I noticed tracks outside. They were sorta like wolf ones. Did you see anything last night?"

Erin froze up, her muscles were tense. "N-no. I went right to bed. I didn't see anything. Where did you see them?"

"Right outside by the steps, go see for yourself."

Erin went outside and returned seconds later. "What do you mean? There isn't anything there."

Freddy got up and went outside. "I swear there was something there. That is so weird, where could they have gone?"

"I don't know. You were probably imagining it. Why don't we go inside? Just forget about it."

~Freddy's POV~

He tried to take his mind off it, but he knew he had seen tracks that morning. But yet when he went outside later that day, they were gone. And he could have sworn it looked like someone had scraped them away with their shoe. Was he just imagining all this?


	8. Another Problem

Freddy's Girl Chapter 8

A/N: I really hope I don't lose my readers on this chapter. There is going to be an unexpected friendship in here soon, but bear with me here! ^-^

* * *

~Erin's POV~

That was definitely a close one. Erin now knew that she had to be more careful. When she woke up in the morning, she saw Clara sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey, Clara. What time did you get up?"

"I dunno, maybe seven?"

Erin looked around, expecting to see Freddy somewhere in the living room, for he was always the first one up.

"Where's your dad?"

"He's not up yet."

Erin could tell something was wrong. As she walked into his room she said, "Freddy, why the heck are you-".

She stopped. Freddy wasn't in his room. Erin looked around the room, and then decided to text him.

**Erin: Hey, where r u?**

**Freddy: Oh, I went out for a little bit.**

**Erin: Without telling me?**

**Freddy: U were sleeping; I didn't want to bother u.**

**Erin: What time will u be back?**

**Freddy: Probably around 4. See u then. **

Erin was frustrated, but remembered that he had his own life. She wasn't his girlfriend, she couldn't control what he did.

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy felt bad for leaving Erin with Clara for the whole day, but he had to get back to what he did best. Now with Clara, he couldn't go out anymore. Erin was his only chance to be able to have time to kill.

As he drove home that afternoon, he debated whether he was going to tell Erin how he felt about her. He just couldn't see them together; a freak and a beautiful woman. It just didn't work in his mind. And what if she said no? He would be so embarrassed. As he pulled in the driveway, he decided he would tell her, just after Clara went to bed.

* * *

~Erin's POV~

Erin saw Freddy pull into the driveway, and suddenly felt nervous. She was planning on telling Freddy her feelings for him. When he came in the room, she couldn't help but be curius.

"Where'd you go?"

"Well, I, uh..."

"How many people did you kill today?"

"You know?" Freddy felt embarrassed that she had figured it out so quickly.

"Sure I do. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

Freddy laughed. "I never thought you were stupid!"

Erin looked over at him smiling, but then turned around and was silent.

Freddy looked at her, confused. "What's the matter?"

Erin stopped stirring the stew she was making. "I just…" She paused for a second, thinking of how she was going to say it. "I need to talk to you later, okay?"

Freddy looked at her, a little scared. "Alright. I actually needed to tell you something too. Later."

Erin nodded, and Freddy left the room. She felt even more nervous that Freddy had to talk to her too.

After dinner, Erin met Freddy on the back porch. For a minute, they just sat there, watching the starry night sky. Freddy broke the silence.

"I wanted to tell you something. I am also going to tell you that this is taking a lot of courage on my part."

Erin looked over at him, preparing for the worst.

"I wanted to tell you that I really like you. And not just as a friend."

Erin stared at him, surprised. He loved her back!

"You probably don't feel the same Erin, but I needed to let you know."

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

As he stood up to leave, Erin grabbed his hand.

"Hold it. Did you mean what you said?"

Embarrassed, Freddy sat back down and nodded. "Yeah."

"This is so weird!"

Freddy cringed, that is exactly what he didn't want her to say. But Erin went and said something else that shocked him.

"I was going to tell you the same thing."

They spent the night laughing and talking. That night, they slept in Freddy's room together. To their surprise, Clara was thrilled that Erin was dating her dad. Everything seemed perfect.

A week went by, and Freddy decided he was going to have another day killing.

"Hey babe, I am going out for a while, is that okay?"

Erin came into the room and sat at the kitchen table. "I don't care; just don't be out all night. You know I hate it when you climb into bed covered in blood."

Freddy grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He really needed to kill something; Clara could sure stress him out sometimes. He knew she was just a kid, but she drove him crazy at times. She always asked for food, or wanted to show him stuff. As much as he hated to say it, she got in the way.

* * *

~Erin's POV~

Erin had a quiet night with Clara, and they finally settled down to watch a movie together. They laughed together, and when it ended, Erin decided to tell Clara something.

"Alright, you have to promise not to tell your dad. I am ninety eight percent he would be mad if he knew."

Clara nodded, and Erin took her hand. When they reached the shed outside, Clara stopped.

"Is it scary?"

Erin turned around. "No! I think you'll love it actually."

Erin unlatched the lock, but before she even opened it, there was a bark.

"A dog?"

Erin smiled. "Yep. He's a Siberian husky named Blade. He's super friendly."

When she opened the door, a big dog walked out.

"I have had him since I moved in with Freddy. I have just been a little too scared to tell him."

Clara's eyes met Erin's. "I think you should tell him."

Erin looked at her hands. "You're right. Let's bring Blade inside and feed him."

* * *

~Clara's POV~

Clara was elated. First Erin was dating her dad and staying with them, but now she also had a dog!

Clara had never been happier in her life before. What did she care if she was bullied at school? She had an awesome family anyway.

* * *

~Erin's POV~

Erin settled into bed, Blade sleeping at her side. When she almost fell asleep, she heard Blade perked his ears up and started growling.

"What is it boy? It's probably just Freddy. You still have to meet him."

Erin climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen, Blade just ahead of her. She didn't see anyone in the kitchen, but Blade was growling at the door. Erin looked through the kitchen window, expecting to see Freddy getting out of his car.

She didn't see Freddy, she saw a tall man with a huge weapon in his hand. She couldn't see his face, but she was terrified. Erin ran into Clara's room and shut the door.

Clara stirred in her sleep, and sat up. When she saw Erin sitting behind the door holding a growling Blade, she became scared.

"Erin, what's going on?"

"There's a guy outside. I am going to text your dad."

Clara got off her bed and sat with Erin as she flipped out her phone.

**Erin: Freddy! Come home right now! **

**Freddy: Y? What's wrong? **

**Erin: I'm scared, please. There's a guy! He has a sword or something!**

**Freddy: Ok, I am on my way. Hide.**

**Erin: Please hurry! I am so scared!**

* * *

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy was terrified for Erin and Clara. He knew picking a house near Crystal Lake was risky. No one ever went there, so it was the perfect house to hide out in. He swore that if Jason laid even a finger on Erin he would kill him even though he was immortal. He would find a way. He fought him once, and wasn't hesitating to do it again.


	9. Surprises

Freddy's Girl Chapter 9

~Erin's POV~

Erin was terrified for her life, but then felt angry. What right did a guy have to rob HER house? She turned to Clara.

"I am going to check, stay here with Blade."

Clara whispered, "No! What if you get hurt?"

Erin could see how scared Clara was. "Don't worry. I grew up in a ghetto neighborhood; I know how to take care of myself."

Erin could see him. He was right there. Looking around for some kind of weapon, she decided just to go for it. She jumped on him and held him down.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my freaking house?"

Erin realized he was a big man, and he pushed her off easily. She saw him reach for his machete and swing it down on her…

~Freddy's POV~

Before the car even stopped, Freddy jumped out. He knew it was a life and death situation, especially with Jason.

When he got in the door, he almost screamed. Jason was over Erin and was about to stab her.

~Erin's POV~

Erin saw the deadly weapon come close to her face, and did the unspeakable. She grabbed it, and turning it around, managed to twist it out of his arm. The machete landed beside her, and she grabbed it, putting it on him.

"Ah-ha! Now what? Huh?"

Then she saw Freddy standing in the doorway. "Well thanks for helping me! Jesus Christ! Do I have to do everything around here?"

~Freddy's POV~

He couldn't believe it. Erin had just beat Jason Voorhees in front of his eyes. He couldn't beat him, yet she just did it and wasn't even upset. He was trying to kill her! Shouldn't she be crying or something?

Freddy ran over to Jason. "You keep your filthy hands away from her! I swear to god Jason-"

"Jason? You mean _the _Jason?"

Freddy was confused. "Yeah, why the hell would you care?"

Both of the men were looking at Erin. They weren't planning on fighting anyways. They had done it once and it ended in a very bloody battle with a tie. It was useless if they were both immortal anyways.

Erin's eyes lit up. "Wow! That is so freakin' awesome! Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger are here! I have to go text my friend!"

Erin ran off, and Freddy turned to Jason.

"Girls can be pretty fucking weird, I tell you."

Jason nodded and Erin came back in. Jason turned to leave, clearly in defeat. He was probably actually pretty upset from being beat by a girl.

Freddy nodded. It was best the freak left. He hated him so much, it wasn't even funny.

That night while Freddy lay in bed with Erin, he decided to ask her something.

"Erin, why aren't you scared of or hate Jason? He is a murderer after all."

Erin turned to him. "He had a rough childhood. Bullied. I think he is a nice guy for a murderer. I guess I will be he girl who hangs out with creeps, huh?"

Freddy sighed. "But he kills people Erin."

"So do you. You guys are more alike than you think you know."

~Erin's POV~

The next day, things went on like normal. Nothing out of the ordinary than a regular day in the household. Besides the fact that Erin seemed to have an interest in Jason. Freddy watched as she looked out the kitchen window.

"Do you think he is lonely, Freddy?"

"Why would I or you care?"

"Well, he lives out in the woods all by himself-"

Erin was cut off by Freddy's next comment.

"I lived by myself and I am fine. Don't worry about him. I don't even want you thinking about him. He is useless."

Erin turned around to defend Jason, but stopped. Why _did_ she care?

Later that day, Erin found herself home aloe once again. Freddy went out as he usually did, and Clara was out with a friend she had finally met. Erin began to find she was bored, and curious. What was Jason doing out there anyways? He usually only killed at night, right? Erin made a dangerous decision, she decided she would go to Camp Crystal Lake.


	10. Talking

Freddy's Girl Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, I have had a severe case of writer's block. We all get it right?

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy woke up to find an empty bed beside him.

"Erin?" he called out. When he received no answer, he checked his phone. Realizing there was a text from Erin, he read it.

**Erin: I went out for a while. Hope you don't mind. See you later xoxo**

Freddy was slightly surprised that she would leave at such an early hour, but shook it off. She was probably out shopping or something anyways. He walked into the kitchen and met Clara at the table.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi. Want some Cheerios?"

Freddy noticed he didn't have much of an appetite. "No thanks, I am good."

Freddy went into the living room to watch TV and wait for Erin to return, sinking into the couch, looking for a good position that would ease the slight pain in his stomach. He pushed it off as stress, and surfed the channels, looking for something good to watch.

~Erin's POV~

Erin walked along the path towards Crystal Lake. She wasn't sure what she was doing was right, but she was curious, almost like a little kid when told not to touch something. She knew going near Jason was a mistake, but she desperately wanted to know more about him.

She came around a corner and saw some cabins. 'Ok, I am here,' she thought. Erin walked around slowly, careful not to make any unnecessary noises. Then she saw him.

He wasn't really doing anything. She thought he would be stabbing people or something, but he was just standing there. Erin stepped forward to get a better look, and accidentally snapped a twig. Erin looked up, panicked, and he saw her. Then she remembered she had kicked his butt earlier and stepped forward.

They stared at each other for a moment before he started to walk off.

"H-hey, wait!"

Erin watched as Jason turned around to face her.

"I just wanted to know what you did 'round here, that's all."

Erin honestly didn't expect any response from him, but she was surprised as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you get lonely around here all by yourself?"

Erin watched as he nodded his head uncertainly after a pause. She felt bad. Even if he was a murderer, she guessed he was just out for revenge against all the wrongs done to him.

Erin stepped a little closer to him. "Hey, let me show you something."

Erin started walking towards the docks. "Well, come on!"

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy tried to concentrate on the TV, but he didn't feel right. His stomach had begun to ache, which was new to him. He hadn't had anything like this since he was alive. He guessed his stomach was just upset from eating. He hadn't done that since he was human either, so he guessed that was it. But either way he still didn't feel very good, and decided to see what Erin was up to.

**Freddy: You coming home soon? I want you home, please**

**Erin: Oh sorry I didn't realize how long I had been out. Why do you need me home so soon?**

**Freddy: I am just not feeling good. I want to take a nap but I don't want to leave Clara**

**Erin: U sick?**

**Freddy: Nah. ****Think I am just tired or something.**

**Erin: I will come home soon then****J**

Freddy secretly hoped she would come home very soon. But Freddy also kicked himself mentally for telling her he was sick. He didn't want to sound like a weak person, like a baby. Freddy clutched his stomach as the pain increased.

"Clara?!"

Clara came running into the living room. "Yes?"

"Can you get me a water darling?"

When she came in, she asked him a question. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Freddy looked up at her sorry eyes. "Yes, sweetie. I just have a stomach ache. I will be okay."

This seemed to satisfy her because she ran back into her room to play. Freddy hugged his stomach, trying to stop the pain.

~Erin's POV~

Erin was having a good time with Jason. He was a good friend even though he didn't talk back or show many emotions. Erin liked that he listened. He didn't get bored and walk away like Freddy often did. He really took the time to listen to her.

After receiving Freddy's text, she tuned to Jason.

"I have to go. I will come back another day though, okay?"

Jason nodded, and she started back down the path towards home.

When she got home, she found Freddy curled up in a ball on the couch.

"You okay baby?"

Freddy looked up. "Oh, you're home. Where'd you go?"

Erin scrambled her brain for an answer. "I went out with my friend Alicia. Enough about me though. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just have a really bad stomach ache."

~Freddy's POV~

He hated telling Erin that he didn't feel well. He hated showing his weakness. Apparently she noticed.

"You aren't being a baby Freddy, you are sick. It happens to the best of us. Let's get you into bed."

Freddy felt like he was just falling asleep when Erin called him.

"Freddy, Clara is going to sleep over a friend's house tonight! Isn't that great!"

He just mumbled a yes, as he had started feeling nauseous. Erin sighed.

"Will you be okay while I am driving her over?"

Freddy mumbled another 'yes'. He really hoped she got home soon though.


	11. Help

Freddy's Girl Chapter 11

A/N: I actually have motivation! Well, if anyone would like to check out all my wonderful drawings on , please do! The link is on my main page!

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy had never felt so sick in his life. He was shivering, but also felt as if he had a fever. But how was that possible? Wasn't he dead? He guessed he could still get sick if he ate and showered just like a human.

Freddy couldn't even remember if Erin was home or not, and he hoped that she was. He wanted someone with him. Freddy had never felt like this before, not since before everything happened.

Freddy felt worse than before and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

~Erin's POV~

Erin finally got home after dropping Clara off at her friend's house for the night. She was glad that Clara had finally made a friend; she knew it had been a tough year for her. When Erin pulled down the street, she remembered about Freddy had been feeling poorly. She hoped he was alright.

When Erin got in the door, she noticed that the bathroom light was on.

"Freddy?"

Erin heard the flush of the toilet and the door opened to a very sick looking Freddy.

"I'm here, I'm here."

As he walked back to their bed and lied down, Erin asked him," Did you get sick?"

Freddy sighed. "Have been for like, ten minutes."

Erin felt bad; she knew Freddy hadn't been sick for a long time.

"Oh, baby. Need anything?"

Freddy shook his head, and Erin decided she would get ready for bed too. It was late, and she guessed it would be a long night with Freddy.

~Freddy's POV~

Freddy felt so horrible, and he felt even worse that Erin w taking care of him. He was so angry. He was a killing, a scary child murderer. Not someone who has kids, a girlfriend, and got treated like a baby. Erin noticed that he was upset. She was sitting next to him under the covers in the bed, reading her book.

"What's wrong? Are you still embarrassed or angry or whatever?"

Freddy slowly nodded his head. "Yes."

Erin out down her book and looked over at him.

"Don't be. No one else, no people know you are sick. It is between us, got that?"

Freddy turned over. "Well, it isn't just that."

"What then?"

"Well," Freddy started. "I just am not scary anymore. I have a family now. How scary is that?"

Erin laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you? No one but us knows about this-"

Freddy cut in. "Jason knows."

Erin looked over at him. "Yes, Jason knows, but he doesn't care. He doesn't talk anyways, who's he gonna tell?"

Freddy guessed she was right and decided to shut up. His stomach was hurting badly anyways.

~Erin's POV~

Freddy got worse over the night, and Erin was becoming to be frightened. She wanted to take him to the doctor, but of course she couldn't do that.

Then, after around noon, Erin thought of something. She ran into the bedroom to ask Freddy.

"Freddy?!"

He just mumbled a quick 'yes' from under the covers.

"Freddy, when was the last time you killed someone?"

Erin waited while he thought for a moment, and then he sat up.

"Oh, god Erin. I am losing my powers. I haven't killed for over a week!"

"Well, why the hell not?"

"I-I was doing it for, for you and Clara."

Erin sat on the edge of the bed, scared and shocked. Freddy was going to lose his powers and disappear.

"Well you have to go! Go kill someone! Now!"

Then she looked into Freddy's blue eyes, and knew the answer- he couldn't.

Erin felt sick as tears slid down her face. She watched as Freddy fell into a deep sleep once again. The she had a plan. Erin put on her shoes and took off down the path towards Crystal Lake.

Erin wasn't scared anymore; she knew Jason wouldn't hurt her. She knew they were now considered friends. The only thing she was scared of was that he wouldn't help her. Jason and Freddy were mortal enemies, so why would he help Freddy?

Erin frantically looked around, hoping he would be in her sight, but she didn't see him. She ran around, looking in every cabin and every building there was. He wasn't there.

Erin was so desperate; she decided she would wait there for him. He was bound to come back, right?

Erin waited until the sun went down, and even some time after that. She wondered if Freddy knew she was gone, or if he was too sick to notice. Then she saw him.

"Jason!"

Jason turned his head to her as she ran over to him, and to his disbelief, she hugged him.

"Jason," Erin started as tears slipped down her face. "Jason, he's so sick. He is dying! You have to help him, help me, please."

Erin sank to the dirt, knowing Jason probably wouldn't help her. But he did what she didn't expect; he lifted her up by her arm and patted her on the head, almost like and animal. She looked up at him.

"You'll help?"

Jason stood there for a minute before slowly nodding. Erin smiled and jumped around. "Thank you, Jason! Thank you so much!"

"Okay, so here is what I need you to do. I need you to go to Elm. St."

A/N: Cliff Hanger? Sorry!


	12. Hell

Freddy's Girl Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is a little graphic, I apologize. I know it is weird, but I like to write about others being sick when I am. Today I suffered from many anxiety attacks, which gave me migraines and nausea.

Erin's POV

Erin wanted to show Jason where Elm Street was, but he seemed to already know. Erin couldn't believe he was actually helping his enemy and herself. She would definitely make it up to him somehow. Erin decided there was nothing else she could do, Jason could do it himself. Erin decided to go home and make sure Freddy was doing ok.

When she got home, Freddy was in the bed, as usual. Erin went over to him and laid a hand on his cheek. He reached up with his left hand and grabbed hers.

"Freddy-"

"Where'd you go?"

He sounded so weak and helpless, and she immediately felt guilty for leaving him alone.

"Freddy, I went to get help. You aren't going to be happy, I know. But he is going to save your life."

"That scumbag?"

"Don't say that. He is saving your life. Be more grateful, eh?"

"Mhm."

Erin got into the bed with Freddy. She only hoped Jason would save him soon.

Freddy's POV

Freddy woke up and felt more awake than usual. He did notice, however, that his stomach was upset again. Freddy rushed to the bathroom to find him vomiting again.

Erin's POV

Erin woke up to the sound of Freddy being sick again. Her heart sank; Jason had failed. She walked over to the door and lightly knocked.

"Freddy? You okay?"

She had to hold the tears back, and she didn't know what she should do. She felt hopeless.

Freddy's POV

Freddy heard Erin knock on the door. He felt his stomach lurch again and vomited. He hated this more than anything. His stomach was killing him, and he was embarrassed. He hated having to lean over the toilet, waiting and heaving. When Freddy felt somewhat done, he wiped his mouth and got up. He really didn't want to open the door and see Erin, but knew he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever.

Freddy opened the door, but Erin wasn't there. Freddy looked into their bedroom, but again she wasn't there. Then he heard talking from the living room.

"Jason, I appreciate what you did, I really do. But I am so sorry. It was a fucking waste."

He heard her crying, but that was it. He knew Jason wasn't much of a talker. He decided he had to man up and go see what was going on.

Freddy felt pure hatred for that man. He looked at Jason and walked over to him.

"Thank you."

Jason just looked at him. Freddy bent down to Erin.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm right here."

Erin looked up at him, tears sliding down here face.

"But-you're still sick! I just don't know what to do!"

"But I am getting better"

"What do you mean?"

"I am walking, right? And out of bed?"

Erin's POV

Erin looked at Freddy and started to smile.

"You're right! But you should sit down! You just threw up!"

Freddy rolled his eyes as she led him to the couch. He was slightly angry that she would say that in front of Jason.

"Honestly, I am fine!"

Erin looked at him, and though one word to herself-men. Why must they be so difficult?

She watched as Jason went to leave.

"Hey! Wait just one second! You can't just leave! I haven't paid you back yet!"

Jason shook his hands, indicating that she didn't need to.

"Nonsense! "

Jason knew he was defeated and sat on the couch.

"Why don't you too watch TV while I go pick up Clara? Will you get along? I swear, if I come back to a house on fire…"

Freddy's POV

Freddy felt so awkward with Jason in the room with him. This was his house, not _his._ Freddy tried to concentrate on the TV, but his stomach was bothering him again. He just wanted to be better, but obviously that wasn't going to happen soon. He knew he should be grateful to be alive, but he hated this just as much.

Freddy knew he was going to be sick again, and got up to go to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him-he still didn't trust Jason.

Clara's POV

Erin got home with Clara, and introduced her to Jason.

"Clara, this is Jason. He saved your dad since he was very sick.

Clara was slightly scared by him, but knew if Erin was fine with him he wouldn't hurt her.

"He-hello. Erin, can I go play with Blade outside?"

Erin laughed. "Yes, you may. Come on Blade! Come on!"

Freddy's POV

Freddy heard the door slam and knew Erin had returned home with Clara. He didn't want her to see him so sick, so he turned on the shower. Hopefully she wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

Freddy felt so horrible, but didn't want to worry Erin. He had nothing left in his stomach to throw up, but continued to heave. Freddy didn't want anything but to get back into bed and sleep, but he didn't want Erin to worry, and more importantly, he didn't want to seem weak in front of Jason.

Freddy went through five more bouts of vomiting before he decided to just tell Erin the truth. He flushed the toilet and got up. He was shaking so much that he had trouble turning off the shower. He felt even more nauseous standing up, and almost had to throw the toilet lid open again.

Freddy opened the door and turned towards the kitchen to where Erin and Clara were eating supper. He was relieved to find Jason was gone.

Erin looked up at him as he entered.

"Hungry? I got some pizza for us! Jason went home because he knew you weren't very happy with him around."

Freddy really didn't want a slice of pizza, and the smell of it made his stomach turn even more dangerously.

"Uh, I am ok. Thanks anyways. I am going to go to bed."

Erin looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"You aren't sick again, are you?"

Freddy hated to lie to her, but her sad eyes made it impossible to tell the truth.

"No, no, I am fine. I am just really tired from everything, you know?"

Erin looked relieved.

"Oh, that is fine. See you in the morning."

"Night daddy."

Freddy was so dizzy walking to his bed. He soon fell fast asleep, before making a mental wish that he would be fine throughout the night.

When Freddy woke up again, he noticed that it was dark out and Erin was lying next to him. He felt nauseous again, and sat up, rubbing his stomach. He really wanted Erin, but didn't want to wake her up. Luckily, she woke up on her own.

"Freddy? You alright?" She sat up next to him and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Erin-" Freddy started, before he put a hand over his mouth. He wasn't about to throw up, but he put his hand there because he didn't want to talk anymore, afraid of being sick.

"Oh no, let's go to the bathroom, alright?"

Freddy was glad that she had a motherly side to her. He really didn't want to be throwing up alone again.

In the bathroom, Freddy leaned over the toilet while Erin rubbed his back. After several minutes, Freddy got on his heels and was violently sick into the toilet. Erin stayed with his, rubbing his back and handing him toilet paper. Freddy coughed and heaved until he felt completely drained. They both heard a knock on the door.

"Erin?"

"It is ok Clara, go back to bed."

"What's wrong with dad?"

"He's just not feeling too good sweetie, it's alright. Go back to sleep."

After she left, Erin spoke to Freddy.

"Still feeling sick, or are you ready to go lie down again?"

Freddy honestly didn't know. He felt like he was going to be sick again, but was exhausted and the idea of sleep sounded like Heaven to him.

"Ugh, I don't even know. Thanks for everything Erin. I am really sorry you have to deal with my crap."

Erin helped him up off of the floor.

"Don't be stupid. I love you, and you are sick. Now, I am going to go get you some water."

Freddy lied down in the bed and thought to himself that Erin was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. She cared about him, even if he was a monster. She loved him for him, not what he did.


End file.
